


Wear Me Around Your Neck

by moonfleur



Series: will you follow me to the ends of the earth? [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic, Drabble Collection, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Idk how it ended up like this, Light Angst, M/M, MinWon - Freeform, meanie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 21:50:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18786910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonfleur/pseuds/moonfleur
Summary: The end of a job was always bad, had been bad ever since he’d started, but unlike what he had told himself then, it hadn’t gotten better.





	Wear Me Around Your Neck

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Katy and Whit for being my betas (hehe) for this! I love you both <3  
> Dedicated to my MinWon shippers in Cherries ♡

He wiped his face with the towel he had soaked in the warm water, currently still running from the tap in his bathroom. Pulling it away he grimaced at the red flecks that now dusted the once-white face towel. He sighed, he hated this part the most, he always had to restrain himself from rubbing his face raw, a sad attempt to remove the red stains that had already embedded themselves beneath the surface of his skin. He looked up, finally deciding that he was ready enough to meet the gaze of the one reflected in the mirror. He had to suppress a wince as he took in his reflection, the bruises on his cheeks had just begun to blossom into their signature dark purple colour, and the shadows under his eyes didn’t look any better. The cut on his lip was beginning to scab though, so that was something.

Groaning, he closed his eyes and braced himself on the edge of the sink, taking deep breaths as he tried to quell the shaking that had finally set in. The end of a job was always bad, had been bad ever since he’d started, but, unlike what he had told himself then, it hadn’t gotten better. He reached for the tap again, wanting to do something, anything, that would drown out the silence before it started drowning him when he felt a warm hand envelop his and it was like someone had calmed the storm that was mind. His body stopped trembling, and he could finally take the breaths of air he’d been gasping for. He turned towards the owner of the hand and was met with a strong gaze, softened slightly by concerned fondness, set in features he knew like the back of his hand. Another hand reached out and brushed the hair back from his eyes, before gently tracing over the bruises on his face, careful to avoid applying too much pressure. He leaned into the touch anyway, ignoring the pain that flared up at the motion. He got a frown at that and the hand pulled away, only to be placed gently on his shoulders as he was directed to sit on the edge of the bathtub.

He was about to protest but the other shot him a look that would brook no arguments, so he remained silent, watching as the other man reached for the bloodstained cloth and began rinsing it under the tap. He took in the image of the man, collared shirt half unbuttoned, with the sleeves rolled up to avoid the water. His hair was sticking out in odd places like he’d run his hands through them a couple of times forgetting that he had product in it and his glasses were teetering on the edge of his nose as he bent over the sink. _He must have just gotten home,_ he thought to himself, a smile threatening to break through the bleakness of his current expression. It must have been successful because the man stilled as he turned towards him, towel at the ready.

He cocked his head in confusion, “Why are you smiling?”

“You looked cute.” He admitted, letting the smile fully settle into his features.

The other just snorted, a smile curling on his lips as he settled himself squarely in front of him and got to work wiping his face again. “And you look like shit.”

“Ever the charmer, Jeon Wonwoo.” He retorted, no real bite behind his words. “I do feel like shit though.”

Immediately, Wonwoo’s expression darkened, hands coming up to cup his face. “Gyu…”.

“It’s okay, I’m okay. I’m just…” He trailed off. “I’m just… tired.”

Wonwoo only hummed in response, disbelief evident in his features, even as he leaned forward to press his lips softly to the still-damp skin of his forehead. Arms wound their way around him pulling him into a broad chest, and he wound his arms back, pulling Wonwoo closer, burrowing into the excess material of the other’s shirt. He felt more than heard Wonwoo chuckle softly at the action, hands combing through his hair in a way that had him relaxing, the tension finally slipping from his muscles.

He pulled away after a few minutes after he was sure that he had sufficiently calmed down, arms still loosely wrapped around Wonwoo’s waist. He leaned back so he could meet the other’s gaze and nodded slightly, the corners of his lips curving into a small smile. Wonwoo sighed and stepped away, hands trailing from his hair to his hands and entangling their fingers instead, not wanting to be completely apart.

“Can you undress yourself?” Wonwoo asked, surveying his expression for any hint of untruth.

“I think I can. Today.” He answered reassuringly, and it wasn’t a lie. He was pretty sure he hadn’t been roughed up anywhere else. Wonwoo must have realised that too because he nodded and stepped back, pulling him up gently as he went.

“Okay. You go do that, I’m just gonna grab some stuff. I’ll be right back.” Wonwoo instructed as he moved around him to get the bath going before making his way out of the bathroom.

He waited for a bit until the sound of footsteps had faded sufficiently before peeling his clothes off of himself, the metallic smell he’d been trying to ignore all evening flooding his senses as he pulled the soaked shirt over his head. He could feel the bile rising in his throat and he made a mental note to not look at his hands until he after he’d washed them again. He wriggled out of the rest of his clothes, wiping himself down one last time before chucking the entire pile into the metal bin he had set aside for occasions like this, he would burn them later.

He had just shut off the water and was settling himself into the tub when the bathroom door opened, revealing a Wonwoo who was trying his hardest to balance a pot and tea cups with the bath caddy tray tucked under his arm.

“I made some tea.” He grunted with effort as he set the teapot and cups on the counter so that he could attach the tray to the bathtub.

He smiled at the sight. “You know me so well.”

“I better,” Wonwoo grumbled under his breath.

He laughed at the sight of his disgruntled husband wrestling with the tray caddy for a few seconds before reaching forward to help. “I got this, you just bring the tea.”

“Fine,” the other sighed in resignation, before setting the tea up on the tray and pouring some out into the cups. “It’s still hot though, so wait a bit.” He cautioned.

Nodding he wrapped his hands around one of the cups, eyes closed as he let the smell of the tea wash over him. He only opened them again when he felt someone slide into the tub behind him.

“You don’t have to you know,” he mumbled, even as he felt arms and legs wrap around him, pulling him close.

A chin rested on his shoulder, “I want to.” A pause, he could feel Wonwoo’s breath ghosting over his ear in the silence, his hand tracing patterns into his skin under the water. “Today was bad wasn’t it?”

He sighed heavily and closed his eyes, leaning more into the safety of Wonwoo’s arms, not trusting himself to speak. Not yet at least. Wonwoo seemed to understand as he reached around him for the scrubbing cloth that hung on the rim of the bathtub, pressing his lips into the curve of his neck. “It’s okay, you don’t have to say anything. Just relax, I’ll help you wash up.”

So Wonwoo scrubbed, helping him wash all the dirt, grime, and blood that had hardened on his skin while he’d made his way home. As each layer came off, he felt the weight of the last few days slowly come off too, almost as if Wonwoo was scrubbing off more than just his physical layers of dirt. It was after the third round that he finally willed himself to speak, taking a hold of Wonwoo’s hand and wrapping it around himself as he settled back into the other’s chest.

“There were so many this time, Wonwoo.” He whispered, voice barely holding steady. “So many. And it’s not like I didn’t know the things they’d done, I knew they’d done terrible things, horrible things, to so many people. But it didn’t make things any better.” He trailed off as the images of their faces flashed in his mind, cold and lifeless. He squeezed his eyes shut, hoping that it would help to shut out the images but it didn’t, the images kept coming. He whimpered against the onslaught and curled himself into Wonwoo’s chest, the other’s arms holding him steady, keeping him safe, his voice a lifeline bringing him out of the dark.

When his heartbeat finally slowed he made himself continue. “I had 7 targets this time, all together, in the same place. It was simple, everything was set up to make it a quick hit. But, you know me,” he chuckled, bitterness lacing his words. “I can’t do it when they’re defenseless. So I had to go in, make it a fair fight. I even let them hit me a few times before I took them out. But I think that just made it worse because that meant more blood and there was already so much. There was so much…” He took a deep shuddering breath and he felt Wonwoo squeeze him tighter, tucking him closer to himself.

“It’s okay, Gyu,” Wonwoo whispered against his temple. “It’s okay. It’s over. You did what you had to do.”

That was when the tears started to fall, hot as they made their way down his face, the dam that was holding them back caving to the pressure. Wonwoo said nothing, he just held him as he cried, rubbing soothing circles into his back every time his body threatened to tense up again. It was long after the water in the tub had gone from a comfortable warm to a gross, clammy lukewarm state when the sobs died down and he was aware of himself again. One of the first things he realised was he was no longer facing away from Wonwoo, in fact, he had somehow, through the course of his sobbing, managed to burrow his face in the crook of Wonwoo’s neck. He jolted back in surprise, startling a Wonwoo who had been combing fingers through his hair in an attempt to soothe him. The sudden motion caused some of his hair to be caught in the ring that Wonwoo had on, which resulted in a panicked cry as he lost a few strands of hair to the death grip of the ring.

“Ow,” he muttered, rubbing the spot on his head. Another hand came up to join his, but he flinched away from its touch. “No, you keep that ring away from me.”

Wonwoo’s eyes crinkled in amusement at the statement, “Even yours?”

His head snapped up at those words, gaze meeting Wonwoo’s before dropping to the chain that hung loosely around his neck, a gold ring identical to the one around Wonwoo’s fourth finger hanging from it. He reached for the ring gingerly, fingers resting lightly on it as he looked back up at Wonwoo.

“You’re wearing it.” He breathed.

“Of course,” Wonwoo replied. “Every time.”

His heart clenched at the words, realising that he wasn’t the only one that suffered when he was out on a job. He hadn’t thought about how his jobs might have affected the other at all, hadn’t thought about what he put him through every single time he left. He sighed, he’d been selfish, but he’ll deal with that another time. Gently, he pulled the chain over Wonwoo’s head and unlatched the clasp, slipping the ring home on his ring finger and the chain around his neck. The sight warmed him and he felt a smile tug at the corners of his lips. He looked back up at Wonwoo as he leaned forward slowly til their foreheads were touching.

“Thank you.” He whispered, the smile fully formed now. “For everything.”

Wonwoo only hummed in response before closing the distance and pressing a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. “Are you feeling better?”

He nodded an affirmative, pulling back to reposition himself more comfortably against Wonwoo. “You know,” he mumbled, “I just… really hate the sight of blood.”

“Maybe you shouldn’t kill for a living then,” Wonwoo retorted, pushing him back up into a sitting position and handing him a cup of tea that was definitely not hot anymore. He took a sip anyway and grimaced as the cold tea hit the back of his throat. Yup, definitely not hot.

He put the cup back down on the tray. “But I’m good at it.”

“And I’m good at gaming but you don’t see me doing it for a living.” Wonwoo sighed, brows furrowing for a split second. “I’m sorry. But you know what I’m getting at right? You may be good at _it_ , but the after, the after you’re not so great at. And I, I’m just worried.” He broke off, hands reaching for his under the water.

“I know, Won, I know. I’ll think about it, okay?” He gave Wonwoo’s hand a squeeze in reassurance. “Now let's get out of this tub, I’m freezing and I’m starving.”

Wonwoo frowned up at him as he pushed himself up out of the tepid water. “Don’t think you can escape from this conversation. We’re still going to talk about this.”

He laughed at the sullen expression on his husband’s face, bending down to press a kiss to the tip of his nose. “We will, I promise. Just not now, I can’t think on an empty stomach.”

“It’s literally part of your job training to think on empty stomach,” Wonwoo grumbled but started to push himself out of the water as well.

“Yeah, well, I’m not on a job right now am I?” He chuckled as Wonwoo flung a towel at him, which he caught and proceeded to use to dry himself off. “Also, I’m kinda feeling like pizza.”

At the mention of the food, Wonwoo turned to face him a smirk on his face. “Guess what’s waiting for you in the oven?”

His eyes widened in surprise, _no way_ , “From that place around the corner?”

Wonwoo only winked at him before continuing with drying.

“Urgh,” he groaned, hooking his fingers into towel around Wonwoo’s waist and pulling him closer so that he could wrap his arms around him. “They’re my favourites.”

“I know,” Wonwoo replied, playful smirk still on his face. He leaned closer so that his lips were brushing against the shell of his ear. “ _You can thank me later_.” He whispered before pulling away and walking out of the bathroom.

He felt a warmth spread from his cheeks down to the tips of his toes at the suggestion and buried his head in the towel. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he heard a voice calling out from the hallway, “If you don’t come out soon, I’m gonna eat all your pizza.”

“Don’t you dare!” He yelled as he dashed out of the bathroom.

“Oh you know I dare,” Wonwoo shouted back, laughing.

He scowled. “I hate you Jeon Wonwoo!”

“I love you too, Kim Mingyu.”

\---END--- 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for making it to the end! This was based off this prompt I saw on my pinterest feed. I've been meaning to write a MinWon fic for so long, and MinWon were the first OTP I wrote but somehow they always remained WIPs so I'm super happy I managed to finish this. Hope you all liked it! Feel free to ask me any questions about this pairing (or to just squeal about SVT/Minwon) in the comments or on my  
> ❆ [twitter](http://twitter.com/moonfleur_)  
> ❆ [cc](https://curiouscat.me/moonfleur_)
> 
> And yes, this fic is written in the same universe as my other drabble fic '[Peaches and Vanilla](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17461490)' because I did say I was thinking about creating a drabble collection :) I will probably end up writing other drabbles for the other pairings, but for now, try and guess what the other pairings will be.


End file.
